


Sparks

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: Minhyuk likes a lot of things. Especially Hyunwoo.





	

He likes a lot of things. Minhyuk that is.

He likes drinking black coffee in the early hours of the morning, when no one else is awake and the streetlight's the only thing lighting the kitchen. He likes listening to old records at Changkyuns' place where his older sisters' vinyls sit, waiting for someone to take them home. He likes writing lyrics all over his notebooks when inspiration hits, some of them mashed up with Pink Floyds' and some of them just his own.

He likes a lot of things but he never expected to like Hyunwoo.

Never expected to like the smell of his hair, the way he'd walk out of the shower with a towel hung low on his hips. The way he'd hum a song while preparing breakfast, knowing that it'd make Minhyuk smile.

He never expected to fall for his best friend. Yet here he is. Falling like a cherry blossom in the spring.

 

*

 

"You still up?"

He's just about ready to close his eyes and call it a night when Hyunwoo interrupts, turning sides in his bed and staring at him. At least that's what Minhyuk thinks he's doing but he really can't see. He's thankful for it.

"I am now."

Hyunwoo laughs, letting his voice lull Minhyuk closer to his dreams, closer to Hyunwoos arms around him in an alternate universe that only exists in his love-sick head.

"I was just wondering if I umm..If I could come sleep with you or something?"

Minhyuk feels his eyes fly open at the words, feels his heart stammering in the back of his throat, ready to leap out.

"Yeah sure. You want to sleep or.. something?"

Hyunwoo laughs again and it rumbles deep in the pit of Minhyuks' stomach.

"Or something."

*

 

He curls close to the wall as he waits for Hyunwoo to move. There's bustling and then a creak and a weight so heavy Minhyuk fears the bed might break.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.."

He trails off as Hyunwoo looks at him again, and this time he sees cause the others' eyes sparkle right back at him.

"Don't worry about it. If the bed breaks I'll just catch you before you fall flat on your ass."

Minhyuk rolls his eyes but feels his cheeks still flush.

"Oh how romantic of you." He makes sure to smack Hyunwoo before the other can turn around and notice. Of course he retaliates and the way he does it takes Minhyuk's already disappearing breath completely away.

Hyunwoo's arms wrap around him, as he pulls Minhyuk close. Closer than they've ever been before. He smiles at him, big and warm, making something raise it's head in the pit of Minhyuks' stomach.

"I'm a gentleman after all."

His arms are big, maybe even too big, for Minhyuks' small frame. But Minhyuk feels safe in them. Feels like it's Christmas morning when Hyunwoo's palm stays put on his hip, fingers tenderly tracing his skin.

Minhyuk's heart skips a beat when Hyunwoos' other hand finds his nape, pulls him in close and lets their foreheads rest against each other.

Feels sparks under his skin and in his bones when there's nothing left for him to do than wrap his leg around Hyunwoo's and let their heartbeats fall into sync as their chests press into each other.

He doesn't want to look into his eyes. Knows that if he does, all he'll see are pancakes with honey on Sunday mornings and kisses on New Years Eve.

"Are you comfortable now?"

Hyunwoo makes him look up and Minhyuk wants to curse under his breath but instead loses it in one go.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit warm."

Hyunwoo laughs again, that's all he ever does and it rumbles through him completely now. Rumbles through his body like an earthquake and Minhyuk knows the damage has been done ages ago.

A moment passes and Minhyuk thinks he might be asleep but then Hyunwoo speaks up, voice a whisper and he can't stop but look up into his eyes. Hyunwoo's forehead is warm and slightly feverish, making Minhyuk think of something he didn't before. Something that makes his toes tingle and he doesn't know if it's anticipation or just fear.

"Wait a minute, if I'm warm then you should be burning up. I know you too well to fall for whatever this is, Son Hyunwoo."

He wants to point a finger at him but stops himself when Hyunwoo slightly ducks his head, mouth still turned upwards.

"What's so funny?"

Hyunwoo's arms wrap around his lower back then, pulling him on top completely and Minhyuk feels himself squeak, startled by the change of events and the intensity of the _spark_ , making him look away.

Hyunwoo doesn't answer his question immediately, Minhyuk has a feeling he never will, instead resting their foreheads together again, eyes opened as Minhyuk's lower lip trembles.

Hyunwoos' thumbs cause collateral damage to his heart, as they move under the hem of his shirt and all the way up his back. Minhyuk feels himself shiver without wanting to.

Hyunwoo opens his mouth before closing it again, smirk even bigger. Minhyuk wants to let go but holds his breath anyway.

Their noses touch as Hyunwoos thumbs trace the lines of his shoulder blades and Minhyuk lets himself go. Lets the small whimper escape his lips as Hyunwoo rubs his nose against his, in an attempt of answering his question with an Eskimo kiss. Lets himself take in the scent of him, of fresh linen and pine trees. Lets himself open his eyes without worry of what's going to happen next.

Hyunwoo's already looking at him. _Staring_ , to be precise.

"Glad you could join me." His breath is warm on Minhyuks' face and so is his mouth on Minhyuks' lips.

The kiss catches his squeal and his doubts, catches the spark that's been between them for years now. Minhyuk lets their tongues slide together as Hyunwoo pulls him even closer, no space left between them, as it always should have been.

And when he pulls back, Hyunwoo's hands urging him to take off his shirt, he opens his eyes. And all he sees when he looks into Hyunwoo's is pancakes with honey on Sunday mornings and kisses on New Years Eve.

*

  
Minhyuk likes a lot of things.

But most of all he likes Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo likes him back.

And as time goes by Minhyuk starts to see a lot of things in his lovers' eyes. Starts to see mornings spent together with decaf coffee in a shop down the corner, starts to see evenings spent stargazing on their company roof, starts to see hand holding in the dark of a movie theater, and most of all, starts to see how it's all becoming true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this literally came out of me listening to pink floyd at 3 am with no internet connection so.. sorry?? idk i hope it isnt too ooc and too pretentious.  
> hope you like it!!


End file.
